


Whipped Cream

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [22]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: "He pulls back from the fridge with a bit of a smirk, holding a can of whipped cream in his hand.“Open your mouth.” He says, and you grin, doing as you’re told, sticking out your tongue.He shakes the can up and sprays some right into your mouth, onto your waiting tongue. It looks entirely too suggestive, he thinks, as he pushes your legs apart and stands in between them."





	Whipped Cream

Pale liked you naked, that was no secret. He liked you walking around nude because he liked seeing you nude, liked touching you and kissing you and feeling you up. 

In the bedroom, the living room, the piano room, the dining room – all of it naked, except for the kitchen. He liked you to wear at least some kind of underwear, just so your ass wouldn’t go numb from the cold marble counter tops. 

You were sitting on the island with him in the kitchen now, as he raided his fridge, looking for a perfectly quick and easy dessert to end what was a decadent dinner. 

He pulls back from the fridge with a bit of a smirk, holding a can of whipped cream in his hand. 

“Open your mouth.” He says, and you grin, doing as you’re told, sticking out your tongue. 

He shakes the can up and sprays some right into your mouth, onto your waiting tongue. It looks entirely too suggestive, he thinks, as he pushes your legs apart and stands in between them. 

“Be good and swallow.” He says, and you do, reach out your hand for the can. 

“Can I?” You ask, and he’s never been one to deny you, go he hands the can over. 

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but you holding it down low and shake it in your hands, moaning like you’ve got a cock in you, moaning like it’s his dick you’re jerking off. 

“Oh Pale,” You play it up, moaning just to get him hot and bothered, “Shoot your big load all over me!” 

Shaking and shaking it until suddenly you spray it all over your bare tits, splatters of the whipped cream landing on your chest and your neck and chin, looking entirely too much like come for Pale to stand and watch anymore.

“Fuck sweetheart.” He grunts, grabs the can from you, pushes you back onto the counter. 

With a groan he sprays the whipped cream onto your tits and right on the mound of your pussy, an edible bikini that he wastes no time sucking off, his tongue cleaning you up. He latches his mouth to your nipples, sucks them until they’re stiff and hard, sprays more whipped cream onto them and licks it off. 

You steal the can back, spray some more right into your mouth, swallow it down easily, laughing at the silliness of it all, laughing until you’re moaning for real. 

Pale’s not laughing, he’s got his head down between your legs, licking and sucking up the cream there, not wanting to leave sugar on your cunt for too long, not wanting you to get all the wrong kind of sticky. 

“Pale, honey – oh!” You gasp for real, a sugary hand of your own going to hold his hair, to keep him down there for as long as you can, until your thighs are shaking and he’s eaten up every last bit. 

“I’ve decided I’m having you for dessert.” He announces, before lifting you off of the island and carrying you to bed, whipped cream can left behind. 


End file.
